Daughter of the Sun
by Josceline Rising
Summary: "The world isn't simply a game of Horde verses Alliance. If it were that simple the war would have been over a long time ago. There are others out there who prevent it from ending just because they like to hear the world scream."
1. Chapter 1

So yah the voices in my head wouldn't let me finish Son of the Moon until I wrote this, which is awful since this is supposed to be the prequel to Son of the Moon. Oh well they can be read either way. Haha I'll live and so will you. Just remember to review or the voices will get you

The sun fell down softly between the low hanging branches. The low light dulled the normally harsh tones of the forest. A Springpaw and her cub lounged under the shade of a gold tinted tree, a yawn escaping the cubs' mouth, as a Dragonhawk glided slowly by. There was an overall sense of calm that pervaded the woods and permeated the very essence of Eversongs' inhabitants. At the edge of the forest, a young girl lay sprawled on the ground near the wheel of a caravan wagon as her companions chatted amiably, an arm thrown over her eyes to keep out the afternoon sun. Black hair fanned out around her face that was tanned brown from countless days of playing in the woods. She smiled to herself as the voices turned frustrated and angry. She rolled onto her stomach, her emerald green eyes falling on the almost comic scene before her. A young man with white hair and bright eyes looked down irately at what appeared to be two dead carcasses though one of them looked up at the blood elf, annoyance clearly written on his face. The moving cadaver was trying to skin the dead Springpaw lying at his feet, but was only succeeding in butchering the poor beast to a bloody pulp. Boney hands with only scraps of flesh as cover, clumsily inserted the boning knife into the felines stomach accidently puncturing a vein upon insertion causing the white underbelly to go dark pink with blood. The trainer cursed loudly at this latest mistake. The girl had seen this scenario play out many times before. In the art of skinning, Valdair was truly forsaken. He also had problems with alchemy, enchanting, inscribing, blacksmithing, jewel crafting and basically every profession that required work. Skinning was quite literally his last choice. Mathreyn had been trying to teach the undead child the art of skinning since the day he set foot in Eversong Woods with his father, an ambassador from Undercity. His father was hoping that the change of atmosphere would inspire Valdair to put more effort into his work. He was wrong. He had no natural ability with skinning, nor any passion to learn, thus leaving him inept and unmotivated. Her undead friend, for all his festering appearance, couldn't stomach the sight of a skinless creature. The sound of Mathreyn brought her out of her thoughts. "For the last time Valdair cut along the skin with the side of your knife not the point." The boy rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath, "Rowih evne mawon ayweop Sylvanas". The girl laughed under her breath at his remark. Though she didn't know Gutterspeak she got the inference towards Lady Sylvanas understanding it to mean along the lines of "for the love of Sylvanas" though she was sure there was some cursing thrown in for good measure. "Audre' tell the man that it is not my fault that living creatures bleed so easily." Audre' didnt hear Valdair's request. She was miles away in her mind, Feralas was rumored to be lovely thie time of... "Audre'!" Shaking her head she came back to the moment. "You're heavy handy Val and you have no patience", she snapped out toward her best friend giving him her best bored expression. They had been friends since his arrival, practically inseparable by the first "hello". "And you can do better?" he questioned, what was left of his facial muscles turning his mouth into a sneer. "Give it", she demanding taking the cat and knife into her hands. She cut around the animals side, slowly worked the knife under its flesh. Circling around the puncture wound Valdair had created, she made a new seam for the skin. Within minutes the back of the cat was pulled free of its body. Satified she tossed the knife back at the boy, a grin going from pointed ear to pointed ear plastered on her face. Instead of the anger that Audre' expected to be on her friends face there was awe and confusion. "Where did you learn how to use a knife like? That wasn't a skinners technique." Matheryn looked at Audre' and faint sense of knowing on his face. Blushing Audrie' replied, "just something I picked up somewhere."She came out of her embarrassment when Kinamisa began to speak. A beauty by any races standards she commanded her surroundings and all those in it. She along with Matheryn had travelled the world selling their wares in hundreds of territories. Since the time Audre' could go to Silvermoon on her own she had stopped by the caravans when they came to the city. Kinamisa would always tell stories of far off places and exotic creatures. Matheryn would sing songs about the deadly beauty of Stranglethorn Vale and the deserted isolation of Desolace ; Thousand Needles and its towering mesas all the way to the Isle of Azuremyst and its alien inhabitants. These stories of men no taller than her hip and some that would tower over an Elekk fascinated Audre' to no end. She dreamed of one day seeing all these places for herself.

Kinamisa had been silent for the entirety of Valdair's lesson, sitting in the main wagon of the caravan preparing a hide for one of her customers so her sudden statement caught Audre off guard. "Audre' you're going to be late again". Shit. Sadly Audre understood what Kinamisa was referring to. Jumping to her feet, Audre' grabbed her bag and ran into Silvermoon bidding her friends a hasty farewell. She could hear Valdair laughing all the way into the city wall though she could also hear Matheryn's scolding for destroying the pelt that Audre' had helped to fix. She sprinted past the guards, flying down the crowd less streets of Silvermoon.

Please Review! Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so happy people are actually reading my stories. So I've spent my summer leveling my toons instead of writing my fanfictions, but I am making up for it now. Please review. It motivates me to write more.**

**I do not own World of Warcraft or Battlenet. I did not create Blood Elves or any of the other creatures in this story. Enjoy!**

Silence, her footsteps kept a loud and steady rhythm on the cobblestone as Audre' raced down the street. Besides a random shopper trying to make his way home, Audre' was alone. Though this emptiness was commonplace in Silvermoon, it still always unnerved Audre'

Already panting, she jumped over a barrel that someone had knocked over, and tripped on the sidewalk. Quickly Audre' skirted the corner, her feet threatening to tangle beneath her. She cursed loudly to herself. Grace seems to always desert her at times like this.

Just as she righted herself, a loud rumbling noise gave her pause. She slowed and calmed her breathe trying to be the model of civility and obedience. Just as she had her flustered appearance under control a giant boulder man came lumbering around the corner. His steps were slow as he ambled down the street, a silver glow radiating from where his stomach should have been. "Maintain order within these walls", the giant stated with a monotone mechanical voice, as it continued past Audre'. Arcane Guardians were always spouting orders like that. Though their appearance could be comical, it was not wise to joke about them. The Guardians were meant to keep order in the city, and did so. Though to Audre', they were just there to scare everybody into submission. They were known to come into houses in the middle of the night and spirit people away. Though of course, this was never spoken about, for many people feared of being next.

Just as she made it past the bank, the clock began to ring. "Anar'alah"! She went flying down the stairs. Her hair whipping behind her, Audre' paid no more mind to the barren streets and boulder men. She couldn't be late, /no no no not again/. Farstrider Square was already beginning to empty as the clock continued to sound the time./ One/. /Two/. Audre' sprinted the last ten feet to the door. /Three/. She closed the door as the final chime sounded and she let out a breath of relief.

Her relief was short-lived though. Turning around the entire class had turned from the teacher to stare at her. Several of the faces showed annoyance or amusement, however absolutely no one in the room looked surprised.

"You're late again, Audre'", the female voice rang clear across the room.

"Ms. Tana I made it before the last…" Audre' stopped realizing that her speech was useless. Tana was not one for excuses. "I apologize, my lady, for being late. It won't happen again", eyes downcast, Audre' tried to make herself appear as sincere as possible.

Turning away from Audre', Tana continued her lecture as the class began to settle down. Audre' silently grabbed her bow of the wall and fitted on her bracers, praying that the lesson would be over quickly. The class was instructed to line up at the targets and practice making patterns across the boards. Audre' begrudgingly grabbed her arrows and headed to her target, she had been hoping that it would at least be a throwing lesson; luck was truly not with her today.

Taking aim, she fired, over and over. Star pattern first, then diamond, then triangle, each were monotonous and dull. All the while, Tana walked behind them, preaching what Audre' considered her eulogy. "We must be prepared! We must protect our people from the Dead Scar. Abominations, undead, wraiths, and shades wait outside these walls. As future Rangers, it will be your jobs to protect the citizens of SIlvermoon from these creatures of destruction. You will dedicate your whole…"

Audre' did her best to ignore the rest, but still the speech resonated deep within her. Not for the reasons Tana would expected however. To Audre', all it meant was that she would could look forward to spending the rest of her life trapped in Eversong Woods; babysitting the Dead Scar while everyone else left to fight for The Horde. She would never see the world beyond this forest or have her own adventures. If she were lucky she would be stationed south of Fairbreeze Village where at least there she could see the Ghostlands. More likely though, she would end up a hundred feet from where she was standing.

She wanted to travel to all those exotic places she had heard about, but as ranger, all her dreams would remain just that. She wanted more out of life.

By the time class was over, Audre' almost ran into a young elf trying to get out. Hanging up her bow, she walked out into the square slightly happier than when she came. She stopped on a bench, pretending to adjust her bag, as she waited for everyone to leave. When the Square was finally clear, she headed slowly up the stairs.

The Court of the Sun was the center of Silvermoon, even so there was no one else on the streets. She wandered aimlessly around the court until she was sure she was alone. She then quickly slipped down a darkened alley, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be following her.

Though it was still afternoon, the street was as dark as night. The only light came from flickering lamps inside nearby buildings. Murder Row was not a place you would expect to find a person of Audre's upbringing, but she seemed quite at home in the dark, dingy corridor. She seemed to slip through the shadows with ease to the point that she was barely visible. She slowly crept towards the brightest building on the street. The room she entered was lit by dozens of candles along the walls. The room was composed of mainly empty space except for the back corner where a table full of bubbling fuming bottles lay. The only person in the room was a fiery haired elf behind the table of concoctions. Moving cautiously into the room Audre' continually searched the room for any other signs of life. A shiver ran down her spine that made her freeze in her tracks when out of the corner of her eye she saw a slight wisp of movement to her left. Smirking she crouched down ready to spring when she felt a foot kick her square in the back. The blow had her sprawled out flat on the floor, a heavy mass sitting on her back knocking the wind out if her. "Never trust your eyes Audre'".

**P.S. I would like to thank my BF for proof reading this chapter. Even though he plays D&D he's still awesome. **

**Big thanks to PictureMeBroken for not only reviewing, but faving my stories. It doesn't hurt that you're into the Horde. Blood Elf Rogue all the way.**

**Until next time For the Horde!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE LIVES! No, but seriously sup. So instead of doing my homework I decided to update. I was inspired to do this by a review that simply stated " Hey update I like it so please update" and you know me I'm a people pleaser (and a procrastinator). This isn't even the story I was asked to update. Oh well. I will update Son of the Moon before I turn 20, that gives me three weeks.**

**As usual I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Laughter filled the room as Audre' smiled wearily, rubbing her eyes with her one free hand. Her assailant, still sitting cross legged on her back, sighed deeply with feigned disappointment. " Audre' , Audre' tried and true until attacked from out of the blue. My gods you act as if you've never seen a phantom veil before. A smart one you are" Rolling off of her back, a young blood elf with flaming red hair that fell in soft waves around his head looked down at her with mischievous eyes. "Well Tre' that's because I hadn't ever heard of a Phantom Veil before now", Audre' said sweetly delicately placing her chin on her hands as she batted her eyes at the slightly older rogue. "Audre' how will you ever get back your dignity after this terrible blunder", Trevoire's sing-song voice eliciting giggles from the other students that had materialized from stealth to observe the melodrama play out. "Well that's a good question", she whispered, a look of exaggerated worry written across her face. Slowly she reached her hand into her back pocket. "Guess I could always buy it back." From her pocket she withdrew an emerald green coin purse no bigger than an apple. There was a golden 'T' stitched on the side. "How much do you think dignity goes for these days 8, 9 gold maybe?", she wondered aloud as she began to pour the contents of the purse into her other hand. Five pieces of silver and 3 gold coins fell noisily into her palm. She sighed deeply as she rolled up into a sitting position, staring blankly at the coins. "Well that's disappointing", she huffed as she tossed the empty purse back at the flabbergasted teen, never looking away from the coins. "Apparently your dignity is worth less than four gold, pity." Audre' slipped the coins into her bag, a bored smile gracing her face. "How did you get that? I was watching you the whole time." "For all you boasting of seeing without you eyes you failed to take your message to heart as well Trevoire." A lithe silver haired figure emerged from the shadows, sauntering towards were the two stood. " But Madame Cel I had her pinned underneath me. I had a visual on her hands the entire time", Tre' argued his eyes filled with anger and disbelief. "Not the entire time. Audre's used the momentum of the fall to slip the bag out of your pocket without you feeling it. That was her intention from the being." Slowly comprehension began to dawn across Tre's face. "She knew I was there." "Audre' knew you were there. Her objective was just different then yours. Where you guessed hers wrong she had yours right, thus she knew what you were going to do. This gave her the upper hand. Remember class" walking over to Audre' she pulled the girl to her feet. "Your enemies objective may not always be the same as your own. This is important to remember since it will determine how you are to reach your goal. Where you mean to steal he may mean to stun. You may want to capture and he, kill. You must be able to adjust yourself to the situation" She looked around at the young rogues present. Her stare was deadly serious. "Everyone, B group partner up A group judge. We're practicing hand to hand today.", she said as she turned and began to walk to the front of the room. The crowd dispersed and Audre' started to walk to her mat. "Audre' give Tre' his money back", the silver haired rogue said never breaking stride. Rolling her eyes, she slouched over to the boy. Digging in her pocket she pulled all the coins in it and slapped them into his awaiting hand. "Baby", she muttered under her breathe. Huffing loudly, she made her way to her mat. In truth, Audre' wasn't to upset about giving back the money. This was due in part to the fact that Tre's purse had actually contained five pieces of gold not three, but apparently he didn't remember that. Audre' was not in the mood to remind him.

She stood on the matt and faced her partner. The girl was shorter than Audre' by no less than a foot. Though shorter, she was much heavier than Audre' which always proved to be a challenge when fighting her. Heibale was known for being a chatter box and a gossip plus she had a not so secret vendetta against Audre'. These traits didn't predispose one to the rogue occupation, in fact between her frame and demeanor Heibale would probably not live past her first assignment. Audre' was waiting for that day.

The girl stared Audre' down, her puggy hands held close to her face. As long Audre' could stay on her feet she would be fine, but if she fell Heibale would waste no time in knocking her out cold. Rotating her shoulders, Audre' raised her hands up. "Everyone ready? Hajime!"

The girl went running full force at Audre', who side stepped her while getting a firm grip on her collar. Grabbing her elbow with her left hand, she proceeded to pull and push her opponent, trying to find an opening. Heibale tried to do an inner foot sweep to no avail, while Audre's attempt to throw her failed just as miserably. The fight had been going on for about a minute by now and Audre' was running out of ideas. Heibale was so grounded it was almost impossible to move her and any attempt to do so left Audre' off balance from a counter. Surprise was Audre's strength, a prowess that was basically useless in a situation of this nature. Or not.

Audre began to walk back pulling her partner with her making it clear that she was, once again, going to attempt to throw her. As Audre slid her arm under the girls armpit and pivoted so her back was to her partner, she felt what she was hoping for. Heibale instinctively leaned back, her weight balanced on the back of her heels in order to prevent the throw. Quickly Audre' stepped around, placing her foot solidly behind Heibale's. Grabbing the girls arm with both hands, Audre' pulled the girl backwards over her foot. Off balanced, Heibale flopped to the floor. Audre' would later swear she felt the earth shake with the impact.

"Ippon! Match to Audre'", explained a student who had been judging the fight. Trying to hide her bitterness, Heibale bowed to her partner and walked off the mat. Audre' trudged off to the water basin in the corner of the room and drank greedily from the ladle.

Moments later she felt the ladle being yanked from her hand, as flash of red came into view. "Tell me Tre'. Does it hurt to be so insufferable or have you built up a sort of tolerance to the pain?". A watery chuckle came from behind the ladle followed by some strangled coughs. "Goodness Audre' are you trying to kill me?", he stammered lowering the ladle back to the basin. "Of course not, you're much to fun alive to get rid of", Audre' said ducking a half hearted swing from the red head. Laughing, Audre' looked up at her constant partner in crime, literally.

He was staring at Audre' in a way that always unnerved her some how. There was nothing malicious or dangerous about his gaze, just simply off putting. Trevoire was Audre's oldest friend and the closest thing to a big brother she had. Since they were children, he had always watched out for her, but lately things had changed between them. Audre' was no longer a child and Tre' could hardly be called a boy anymore. Tre' made a show of looking a way and messing with his hair. "I'll see you later", he said as he walked back to the mats.

~o~

"He likes you", Valdair yelled down from the tree branch. "He does not", Audre' shouted from a lower branch, a baby spring paw lying contently on her lap, it's eyes heavy with sleep. "No you just don't want him to because you would be twice damned if your parents found out about your secret affair.", he said lying back on the branch. "For one he's a rogue. The man makes a living by hiding in the shadows and offing people in their sleep. Two you met him in a class you're not even suppose to be attending! A rogue class no less. You couldn't have picked a more frowned upon profession if you tried. They would be more understanding of you wanted to become a warlock. They would call Tre' a scoundrel and a thief and you a…". "Be silent you mortician's get!", Audre' screamed scaring the spring paw who jumped clumsily out of her lap. Just as she about to jump from the branch, a message runner came up to the tree. "Audrelene Firedancer?", the runner asked. "Yes?", she answered, quickly dropping from the branch. "Madame Cel requires your immediate presence", he muttered handing her a letter with a green wax seal on it. The image was two slanted daggers flying through the air. The runner left immediately after handing her the letter. Looking questioning at Val, who impatiently motioned for her go, Audre' began the walk back to the city.

**Wow Mortician's get. That's what happens when you write fanfiction while listening to My Chemical Romance. Wonder what Madame Cel wants. **

**As usual please review. Your words motivate me.**


End file.
